


Crimson Memories

by Fantasy_forsaken



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_forsaken/pseuds/Fantasy_forsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Edith after the horrific events of Crimson Peak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Memories

Blood, that's remember, whether it was the scarlet clay or the metal knife I once held. And every time I remember my past with Allerdale Hall I cough up blood. Just like the time I drank Lucille's poisoned tea at Allerdale Hall.  _Allerdale Hall,_ the root of nightmares, or Crimson Peak they called it. Where the blood red clay would seep into the snow and create a hill of blood.  _Beware of Crimson Peak,_ my mom would warn me. And no matter where I am a part of my soul still lives there. I wasn't completely saved from Allerdale Hall, I was still there in my dreams. Lucille invited me back in for tea, Thomas, my beloved and Lucille's sister no where to be found. And the house,  _oh that house_ , still a vacuum with the east wind. Still sinking, with liquid clay coming out of the floor. Still a nightmare that haunts me. The thoughtless creaking sound of walls moving. The banging sound of clay through pipes. And the delicate *tink* of Lucille's keys. I heard these sounds all the time and with this I was in search of a way out. Some how to take back my soul and leave this place  _forever_. But no matter how much I searched Lucille still found me and held a knife to my throat. So I tried and tried again until I ran into my beloved Thomas Sharp. His dead ghost was no different from when I first met him. His golden eyes were bright yet hollow. 

"Thomas!" I smiled. His ghost comes up to me and looks down into my eyes

"I'm sorry" He whispered in a childlike voice.

"Don't be." I brought my hand to his face and he leaned into it and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edith, please forgive me." He said. A tear landed on his blood-soaked clothes. I took his hands in mine and kissed them. Instead of the soft porcelain hands I once knew, they were rough with experience.

"Everything's over now Thomas" My voice was a rasp. "We can _go._ " I begged him. He stood starring at me, blood still seeping from his old open wound.

"I can't." He looked away and at Lucille who was behind me. Lucille stood there still looking even more grotesquely beautiful that she's ever been.

"You cannot leave Edith." She muttered through clenched teeth "This is your _home._ " She whispered

Thomas took my hands in his and we ran down the molding stairs. Lucille just on our heels. We reached just outside Allerdale Hall and turn to look at Lucille. Her bony arms snap up wanting to grab at me. I ran. This is all I will keep from my time at Allerdale Hall.

_Crimson Peak_. The land of love and deception, the peak of death and destruction. No matter how much I forget, I remember each detail of what I saw and felt. The detail of Lucille's icy cold hands. The detail of the wallpaper in the house. The house... it still holds on to me. And holding on to things will only break your heart. Because perfection has no place in love. But all the horror was for love. That's what I've learned... love makes _monsters of us all._

 

Written by

~ _Edith Cushing_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back appreciated


End file.
